


[海賊王/ 唐罗] No fair (羅生賀)

by jsshayin23



Category: One Piece, 唐罗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsshayin23/pseuds/jsshayin23
Summary: ※设定注意※1. 内采ABO世界，但有调整一些设定，故基本上是见不到发情的罗(?)2. 标题采歌词用法故不调整。(歌曲：Ocean eyes)3. 破车，请抱持着不期待心理观赏比较好4. 架空，原作向怕写着写着会本人会崩5. 人物OOC归我，谢谢大家，谢谢罗填满近日烦躁的我，生日快乐





	[海賊王/ 唐罗] No fair (羅生賀)

**Author's Note:**

> ※设定注意※  
1\. 内采ABO世界，但有调整一些设定，故基本上是见不到发情的罗(?)  
2\. 标题采歌词用法故不调整。(歌曲：Ocean eyes)  
3\. 破车，请抱持着不期待心理观赏比较好  
4\. 架空，原作向怕写着写着会本人会崩  
5\. 人物OOC归我，谢谢大家，谢谢罗填满近日烦躁的我，生日快乐

[海贼 / 唐罗ABO] No fair (罗生贺)  
※设定注意※  
1\. 内采ABO世界，但有调整一些设定，故基本上是见不到发情的罗(?)  
2\. 标题采歌词用法故不调整。(歌曲：Ocean eyes)  
3\. 破车，请抱持着不期待心理观赏比较好  
4\. 架空，原作向怕写着写着会本人会崩  
5\. 人物OOC归我，谢谢大家，谢谢罗填满近日烦躁的我，生日快乐

正文開始

世界大同，人人平等。  
这一切看似正常的宣言由托拉法尔加‧罗来说：「都他妈狗屁。」

「…啊……太里面了…太里面了啊啊…多佛──」  
粗长的阴茎在自己的雌穴进出，每一次挺进就像算计好似地滑过深处最敏感的突起，直捣生殖腔外部的穴口抽出后再猛进，一下又一下都让罗完全无法招架。  
趴伏在自己背后的男人此时正抓着罗的肉臀，看着眼前随着自己阴茎抽插带起翻出的穴里嫩肉，除了视觉上完全满足外，多佛朗明哥能清楚感受到罗的雌穴争先恐后的包裹着自己的硕大，饥渴的程度不亚于自己。

抽出自己的硬挺，将对方翻身面向自己，罗的眼神略为涣散的看着多佛朗明哥，眼角挂着的已经分不清是生理泪水还是因对方时而粗暴的举动感到疼痛流下的泪水。  
伸手勾起罗的下巴靠上，多佛朗明哥落下细吻，吻去了额头上的汗水、吻去了眼角的泪珠，薄唇蹭过了鼻尖，最后落在还在喘息的红唇。  
吻不再轻柔，多佛朗明哥掐着罗的下巴，感受到疼痛而张嘴后迎来的是多佛朗明哥的侵袭，唇齿纠缠。  
与此同时，多佛朗明哥扳开身下人儿的双腿将自己挤入双腿间，来不及吞咽的津液顺着双唇分离而牵出丝线后断开，多佛朗明哥再一次的将自己的凶猛对准罗的雌穴，开口：「想要的话就自己开口，罗。」  
多佛朗明哥笑着，他在等着眼前这个自认识时就倔强的少年，嘴边噙着满满笑意，等待。

罗从来就不是个愿意示弱的主，但面对眼前的多佛朗明哥，他其实一直都知道不论如何，他绝对不会战赢他，不论是清醒时，或是现在这种情欲时刻，他总是只能臣服于多佛朗明哥之下。  
感受到对方的粗壮顶在自己的穴口，感受到龟头轻轻顶入后又移开，穴口的搔痒感已经让罗无法思考，现在的他只想要快点被满足，只想要快点让眼前这个他视为恶魔的人狠狠地占有自己。  
「你……唔……我要…多佛…我要你，求求你进来吧…」

带着些微啜泣的恳求声甫落下的瞬间，多佛朗明哥的粗长已进入罗不断收缩挤出晶莹汁液的穴口，胀满感袭击着罗的意识，他能感受到自己的小穴不受控地绞紧着多佛朗明哥的阳具，多佛朗明哥将罗抱起让大腿根部及肉臀直接跨压在自己腿上，两具身躯更加贴合，阳具也捣得更深  
多佛朗明哥每顶一下，龟头就狠狠地撞在罗敏感的那一点上，破碎的呻吟声自罗的红唇溢出，深怕会向后倒的伸出双手紧紧环住眼前的男人，激情的喘息恰好的滑过多佛朗明哥的耳边，原本抱着罗腰部的手加重了力道。

「射里面吧，罗。」多佛朗明哥伸出舌头舔了罗的饱满耳垂，含住轻啮之外也将热气喷洒在对方的耳道里。随着多佛朗明哥的撞击越来越深越来越大，虽然很想直接放着不管，但罗还是不能同意对方这么做。  
「不行……不准…射进生殖腔……啊───」  
得到不允许的答案，多佛朗明哥眼神暗下，一个向下压直接让罗躺在床上，将双腿抬高至自己的肩膀上抱住，一个接一个的猛烈撞击直压至生殖腔外口，快感转瞬涌上将罗的意识终将击垮，空出一只手，多佛朗明哥伸向罗的硬挺，弹动摩擦着顶端的敏感点，白浊一下子喷溅出来，除了罗的身上外，也溅落些许在多佛朗明哥的腹部上。  
再次达到高潮的罗甬道内不断抽搐缩紧，此时多佛朗明哥加快了进出穴口的速度，在即将射出之际迅速退出罗的体内，将精液全数射在罗的胸口上。

───────────────────────────────────

这是个不公平的世界。  
罗一直都觉得这么有男子气概、顶得住扛得起的男人肩膀的自己，为什么在分化的最后一刻会成为Omega。对此他真的抱持着非常久的疑惑跟久久不能接受的错愕。

当身为自己好友兼损友的基德笑得一脸猥琐的拍了拍肩告诉自己要接受的时候，他真有想过要一拳揍扁眼前着这个红发男人。  
「唉唷，如果你真的发情的时候找不到人，你也可以认真考虑一下我啊，哈哈──」  
还来不及嘲笑完对方，基德的脸厚实的挨了罗一个拳头。

没关系，上天待他不平，可庆幸他是出生在有物品能抑制发情的时代。  
但这样的自我安慰在接到家里破产的消息后，罗再一次的明白这个世界是不公平的。

长期行医助弱的父母在和他人合伙的过程中遭骗，所有的财产瞬间归零，甚至还有一笔从来不知道的庞大债务在那一刻席卷而来。  
为了确保家人的安全跟年纪尚小的妹妹，罗只身一人留在自幼长大的城市，父母则带着妹妹前往他处。

高中三年一毕业，罗婉拒了学校提出的助学方案，放弃了第一志愿的医科大学，比其他朋友们早一步地进入社会。  
他需要钱，没有钱，所有的人都会被债权人追个满世界；没有钱，可笑的他也买不起抑制品来控制自己发情。  
衡量所有状况，罗迅速做出决定，一般正常的工作是没有办法养活自己跟那些庞大债务的，所以他投身酒馆。

罗刚到酒馆的第一个月，因为外表长得俊俏，乌黑短发不似外表张扬刺人，相反的意外柔顺好摸，不算深邃的黑眸夹带着灰光，对上眼的时候似是能看见更深的另一个温柔乡般的让人难以忘怀，当然最重要的是，他的眼神还会带着半侵略半勾引的诱人，这让他在那一个月有拿不完的小费跟听不完的赞赏，酒馆老板对于刚来的新人能有这样的吸引力感到非常的开心，毕竟赚不赚钱，也是要看底下的人有没有那个资本让人愿意撒钱。

酒馆的老板是一名叫娜美的年轻女性，传闻她是个见钱眼开、对旗下的男人女人刻薄，只要有钱便是爷，所有的人权人性皆可抛的女人。  
一开始罗也以为传闻是真的，但直到他迎来分化后第一次的发情期时，他才觉得这个世界上至少还有一些温暖。

「……小子，你是没有抑制剂吗？」打量着此时躺在自己办公室喘息的新人─托拉法尔加‧罗，看来应该是初期状况…娜美有些头痛的翻找着柜子里的医疗品。  
「…我在等发…薪水…」强撑着意识，罗第一次接受着生理上的侵袭却又无可获解的感觉，真的是，挺想朝着墙壁一把撞晕自己。  
「这个你先带着，发情中抑制环也起不了作用……等会儿布鲁克带你去楼上的房间休息，到你整个情潮褪去之前都别离开，要在这里过夜也可以，简单的生活用品我会帮你送上去，趁你味道还不算浓厚的时候快去吧。」

娜美在罗算不上粗宽的手腕上挂上一条抑制环，一会儿身着黑色西装、身高比罗还要高的男人走了进来，将罗自沙发上抱起。  
「娜美小姐…谢谢。」许是发情期带来的不适感，许是太久没有过接受别人照顾的感觉，害怕被轻易发现情绪的罗用手臂压在自己的眼上开口。  
「不用客气，在我这里工作就是我的人，我有义务照顾你们。薪水我晚上就会算给你，你好好休息。」

之后只要有人在四处造谣娜美的是非时，罗定是先将对方给压到一旁揍了几拳在说。  
就这样，这个对娜美不利但当事者却不当一回事的传言就此被终结，而罗也在这个地方住了下来。  
他就这样相安无事地过了一年。

第一次遇见多佛朗明哥是在休假日跑回酒馆找酒保索隆喝酒的时候。  
骚到不行。这是他对多佛朗明哥的第一印象。  
身高明显高于别人的他，身着白色衬衫，钮扣仅扣了下面几颗，剩下的直接从胸口开到腹部，看得出来男人的身材是壮硕又精实的。但在往下看，桃紫色偏深印有动物纹路的裤子，及露出了后半截的小腿脚踝在配上一双皮鞋…最后是那件披在身上的粉色羽织大衣……就一个字，骚。  
喔都忘了，还有那副红色的墨镜。

可即便如此，罗还是能从对方的身上感觉到压迫性，那是一种能够震慑所有人的气场。坐在吧台的罗远观着多佛朗明哥那桌的动静，细细地打量着对方，看着他的嘴角笑意始终没有丝毫减少，只有两种可能，一种他心情很好一种他心情很差。  
本就想着从医的罗对于这一点情绪分析还算得上是拿手，这种看起来就是有权有钱有势的人，所有的情绪就像被包装好一样，不会有所外现。  
这个世界想看别人出糗当笑话的人不计其数，一旦有所波折，弱点将之曝露。罗自己也是个这样的人，隐藏情绪隐藏所有波澜，为的只是想安然度过。

「再来一杯吗？」  
「不了，我想回去了，感觉等等会出事情。」  
「怎么说？」  
回绝了索隆的续杯，罗将搁在一旁的白底斑点的帽子戴上，就他的观察，他想多佛朗明哥那桌应该正是风起云涌之时。  
没有点哪个Beta或Omega的台，表面上看似和平的谈笑，但罗发现自他们一入坐，就不曾举起桌上的杯子饮酒，这表示那个看起来很骚的人和他的同行人，心情应该很差才是。  
罗转身向着索隆解释，虽然知道隔着一段距离，但还是将声音压到了最低。语毕，拿起装着水果酒的杯子一饮而尽，准备离开。

「你有乖乖吃药吗？山治叫我提醒你。」收下酒杯，在罗即将离去前，索隆似是想起什么连忙开口。  
侧过身回头，罗对着索隆比了个OK的手势，轻笑了一下便从后门离开了。  
这一幕恰好的，让环顾完整个酒馆状况准备要开火的多佛朗明哥看见。  
恰好的，宛如上天安排的每一件事，恰好的，都会在一定时间内发生。

───────────────────────────────────  
房内。  
唇舌交缠，分开后又覆上，似是汲取不够、捧起对方的脸在加深这个吻，直至对方因肺部空气不足而开始抵抗为止。

「呼…呼……呼…你不用呼吸就以为别人不用呼吸吗！」罗举起左手用着腕背在自己已经被大肆蹂躏的唇上擦拭着分不清是谁的口水，一边对着站在自己对面的罪魁祸首发怒。  
「呋呋呋……那是你的肺活量太小了，罗…」伸出手将站在自己眼前的人拉入怀里，低头看着眼前这个总是如刺猬般对着自己的少年。

「…你以为我喜欢吗？这是身体弱势。」抬头望着那个比自己高出不知道多少的双眼，难得不再是那副红色的墨镜，取而代之的是如同豹科般的金铜眸色。  
罗的身高在伸长手，对于摸到对方的眼睛还是有点距离，对方呋呋的笑了出声，一把将罗抱起，两者之间的距离瞬间缩短到只剩下三十公分左右的差距。

「…真漂亮。」伸手碰触对方眼周，罗在男人的眼眸里看见了自己的倒影。  
「…你确定这个形容词是对的吗？」挑眉，男人明显对罗形容自己的用词感到不满，虽是如此，唇边的笑意依旧不减。  
「…真是个不公平的世界。」收回自己的手，罗低下头喃喃，似是没听见男人的反问。  
在男人准备开口反问之际，罗伸手勾住对方的颈脖，亲昵的靠上前：「吶…你今晚是做还是不做啊多佛？你不做的话…我可要回酒馆找我的金主了。」

暧昧的气息喷洒在两人之间，罗的身体有意无意的磨蹭着男人，男人环在自己腰上的手力道加重了，薄唇轻轻勾起，一阵优越感自心里油生。  
「…呋呋呋呋…你也就这个时候能够稍微占上风而以呢…罗…」男人抱着罗直往床的方向走去，将罗直接扔到床后欺身压上，嘶──的一声，罗身上的黑色衬衫已经破烂不堪。  
「你又毁了我的衣服，算在今晚你包我的钱上。」嘴角笑意不断增加，罗看着眼前这个男人今晚似是缺少了一些耐性，这就是他想要的。  
他想让男人知道并不是只有他有这个能耐让别人为他疯狂，他托拉法尔加‧罗也有这样的本领。

一手抚上对方胸前绽放的红花，指尖轻抠着对方的乳尖，一阵酥麻感窜过，动人的呻吟声自罗已经微红的双唇溢出。  
「你可要为今晚自己所说的话付出代价啊，罗…呋呋呋…」

罗第二次见到多佛朗明哥的时候是在休假讨酒喝事件的一个礼拜后。  
那天的娜美心情异常的兴奋，原本还算动人的双眼看在罗的眼里已经变成了贝里的金钱符号，估计是来了有权又有钱的客人。

酒馆坐落的位置距离市中心约莫十五分钟的路程，隐僻在小巷里，加上招牌小的不起眼，即使从门口走过也很容易被人忽视。  
即使如此，酒馆的生意却从来没有差过，不论是包厢也好，还是楼上几间供客人“休憩”的房间也罢，几乎天天满席。

「罗～这里这里。」举高手在人群中挥啊挥，罗朝着娜美所在的方向走去。  
今天的他穿着一席深紫色的衬衫，搭着一条黑底刷直条纹的裤子，喷着上次女客人特别送上的香水混淆自身Omega的特殊气味，罗拿着酒杯过去后坐在娜美旁边。  
一抬头，便和多佛朗明哥对上了眼。

「本店的小招牌，罗。今天所有的桌边都由他替你们服务，稍后还会再请几位…女士？还是男士过来呢？唐吉轲德先生。」  
唐吉轲德，多么让人闻风丧胆的名字。  
罗在听完娜美的话之后忍不住地咽了口口水，虽然整个店里气氛闹腾的很，但这厢却静得吓人，甚至有种连那口水吞下去的声音都听得一清二楚的错觉。

和多佛朗明哥对视的眼一直没有移开，更正确地说是不敢移开，一股坐立难安的氛围一直弥漫在罗周遭，对方的气势已经让他备感压迫，他甚至想当场回绝娜美或者告假下班。由于脑袋都在想着怎么脱身，罗连眼前这个男人开口和娜美说了什么、两人之间的对谈他都没有听进去，待他回过神后，娜美已经离开，男人的同行伙伴也在不知道何时离去，仅留下他和多佛朗明哥。

男人脸上一直噙着笑，是了，充满着戏谑，今天看起来心情应该不错。  
罗暗忖着，起身移动自己的脚步坐在离对方不远处，拿起桌上的威士忌倒入已经放好球型冰块的酒杯里。  
「…我先敬唐吉…」话还没说完就被打断，多佛朗明哥沉稳的嗓音像是划破了所有的喧嚣，直接清楚得传进了罗的耳里。  
「多佛朗明哥。」等待，男人看着罗示意他继续。  
「…我先敬多佛朗明哥先生一杯，原谅我的失礼…」再一次地，罗的话还没有说完，又被打断。  
这一次他还没等到对方开口，身体就先被对方一把拉起，他被迫换了座位，直接坐到男人的腿上。  
「呋呋呋…我喜欢你眼中的恐惧跟不屈，小鬼。」多佛朗明哥拿起桌上的酒杯一饮而下，抬起罗的下巴，四唇交迭。

威士忌的呛辣瞬间充斥鼻间，对于多佛朗明哥突然其来的举动让罗不知所措。但最让他感到害怕的是对方身上浓烈的Alpha气味，即便手上和耳朵都已经戴上抑制物，药物也正常服用，但对于Omega的不定性还是让罗感到恐惧。  
专属男人的气味似是要突破罗的防线，多佛朗明哥加深了这个吻，舌头在罗的口腔内扫过每一颗贝齿，滑过上颚在吸卷着对方的小舌，甚至还发出了啾声──太淫糜了。

奋力的将双手钻进两人贴紧的身躯中间，罗用尽自己最大的力气将多佛朗明哥和自己推出距离，在分开之际交缠的津液还顺着嘴角滑出。  
「……多佛朗明哥，你可能不知道规矩。你知道碰我是要付钱的吗？」  
顺了顺被打乱的气息，罗愤怒的瞪视着眼前这个不按常理出牌的男人，就差那么一点，他的意识就要被这个男人的一切给淹没了。

「呋呋呋…你开口，我就给得起。」多佛朗明哥笑了，笑的猖狂，笑的嘲讽。  
「要我陪酒，三百万；碰我亲我，五百万。」擦拭着自己的嘴角，罗此时的表情和多佛朗明哥的满脸笑意相比冷漠的多。  
「简单。但我还想问，在往上的话呢？」多佛朗明哥伸出手食指指了指楼上，罗瞪大眼睛，有些不可置信。

接着，罗难得的笑了出声。  
「…哈…哈哈哈…哈哈…行，只要你给得起我想要的价码，那当然没问题。」  
伸出单指擦了擦自己因为大笑而反应出的泪水，罗笑得毫无防备更甚有点单纯，嘴巴吐出来的话就好像事不关己一样，只是个挂在嘴上说说的笑话。  
这让多佛朗明哥倒有些愣住，但随即又带上自己的惯有笑容看着眼前这个年纪比自己小上许多的小鬼。  
打从一个星期前见到罗，多佛朗明哥便对他产生了兴趣。在这种地方自由走动还能够保有不应该有的纯真，难得一见却又让人更想毁灭。尤其在他和罗对视后，看着他灰眸眼底潜藏的恐惧却又不愿服输，多么强烈的自尊心啊，让多佛朗明哥更加想要看着对方求饶的样子。

罗的身高虽已长到一米九，但和多佛朗明哥相比下还是略显瘦小。粉色羽织大衣跟着它的主人将罗罩住，两人一前一后的朝通往二楼房间的方向走去，沿路上引来不少人的注目。一个是当今让世界政府头痛却又需要其势力来制衡世界平衡的唐吉轲德家族，另一方是当家店里的红招牌，当然后者的话题更让人乐于讨论的原因是，罗从来不接客，最大的尺度仅限于陪客人外出逛街。  
娜美不会限制底下的人做任何交易，只要不违法不伤害自己，她都是默许的。毕竟会在这个地方工作，最大的原因莫过于现实的状况，如果安好，谁又想惹得一身腥呢。

一进门后罗就被多佛朗明哥禁锢于门板上，双手被压制高举至头上，四唇交织出的亲吻声让人害臊，罗的耳根已经红了大片延伸至脖子，多佛朗明哥离开罗的薄唇咬上耳骨，热气喷洒在罗的耳边让他止不住身体的发颤，脸上的红晕更加猖狂。  
「呋呋…第一次对吧？」轻啮着没有被耳环挡住的耳垂部分，多佛朗明哥的舌尖舔过罗躁红的耳，空出一只手解开罗的皮带抽出。

所有的反应青涩得可以，但眼前的人儿还在佯装，还想保有对性事的气定神闲，多佛朗明哥尽收眼底不拆穿，只是笑得更加愉悦。  
以至于在兴奋时的拉扯，将罗的一边耳坠拔下的同时，不属于香水的味道变得更加浓烈，多佛朗明哥嗅出了不同的气息。

整场性爱除了痛之外还是痛，好不容易稍微习惯男人比自己还要在粗长的阳具，感受着硬器在自己的体内抽插却发现对方停顿了动作，罗带着泪水的睫毛搧啊搧，看着显在自己眼前有些模糊的多佛朗明哥，略为困惑。  
「呋呋呋──掩藏的很好啊，非常好啊小鬼……你的味道真是香啊。」  
隔着多佛朗明哥的墨镜，恐惧感瞬间攀升，罗能感受到在镜片底下的眼神散发出和方才完全不一样的性质，多了份疯狂和更多的占有。

不记得是怎么结束那一晚的，罗现在回想起来还是觉得心有余悸，身体不自觉地颤了颤。转过头看着此刻还睡在身旁的金发男人，罗突然觉得有些可笑。  
这个男人带走他身为Omega的第一次，他记得那晚的自己是如此撕心裂肺的哀求着对方停手，最后在昏厥之际男人终于射出终止了这场梦魇。但这一晚却也让罗暂时解缓债务的追讨。多佛朗明哥给罗的价格，多得让娜美看着那张支票发愁。  
后来罗昏睡了整整一天一夜，隔天逢上酒馆公休，下楼的时候正看着娜美拿着支票对着索隆碎念。

走到隔壁的空位座下，拿起桌上不知道是谁的烟替自己点了一根，娜美将支票递到罗的眼前，幽幽地看向他：「…我怎么就遇不到这种客人呢？」  
拿起支票细数了上头的金额，罗有些怀疑自己的眼睛，但又想起前一晚多佛朗明哥的话，轻轻扯了抹笑，开口回击：「…你可以考虑变成Omega翘个屁股让有钱的男人或女人上啊。」  
罗大大地吸了一口烟，白气吐出恰好喷上了刚从旁边走过来的佩金，咳嗽声顿时充斥在整个吧台，搭着佩金的抱怨和其他人的笑声，这个休息的下午让罗稍微感到放松，也许是因为暂时能够喘口气，但他深知，不管如何，这个放松都是来自于多佛朗明哥。

\--  
躺在多佛朗明哥身旁，欢爱后的罗清醒后看着眼前的男人回想起两人之间的所有，而这些都终止在多佛朗明哥的轻吟，他醒了。  
罗转过身看着刚清醒的男人，不知道从哪生了胆让他伸出手戳了多佛朗明哥得嘴唇几下，接着他便被男人伸手勾住自己的后颈压下亲吻。

「醒很久了？」略微沙哑的浑厚嗓音让罗很是喜欢，但他不会轻易表现出来，仍旧维持着一贯的冷淡：「一阵子了，我该回去了。」  
经过第一次的交易，在到第二次第三次，后来罗已经明白每次多佛朗明哥来找他，要的无非就是肉体上的欢愉，他也就顺从，毕竟多佛朗明哥是厚待他的，他没有理由拒绝一个这么好的恩客赏赐。  
安全起见下，原本限定所有交易仅限于楼上的房间，但碍于眼前的人是多佛朗明哥，最后同意让罗外出。随着每次罗都平安无事的归来，索性娜美也不再管罗和多佛朗明哥之间的交易，她只要人平安什么都好。

「不留下来陪我吃顿饭吗？呋呋呋。」多佛朗明哥看着正在穿着衣服的罗，裤子挂在肉臀一半的样子让多佛朗明哥的下身紧了紧。  
「我拒绝，今天不接客，我今天休假。」调戏性的故意拉了拉裤头在将其全拉上扣好扣子，罗的语气不似以往的冷漠，甚至有那么点俏皮。

下了床，多佛朗明哥全身赤裸的走到罗身后将人整个抱住：「去哪里？」  
「私人时间，无可奉告。」侧过头看着比自己还高的多佛朗明哥，罗在男人结实的腹部落下一枚轻吻，毫不留恋地离开男人的怀抱打开房门。「啊，不要忘了我的酬劳。」语毕，门碰的一声被关起。  
「…呋呋呋呋……小鬼就是小鬼。」

罗离开了多佛朗明哥的住处后，他并没有回到酒馆，而是去了车站打了一张票搭上。  
几天前他接到了母亲的电话，那头还有妹妹的叫唤声。一句哥哥让他压抑在心中几年的压力瞬间被释放。咬紧牙不让母亲察觉到任何不异，罗用最快的速度结束了这通电话后在房间里放声大哭，然后向娜美告假。

「你要休这么多天？去哪？」娜美按着计算器正在结清这个月的所有开销与收入，头抬也没抬的问着。「想家了。」「准。」  
娜美从来不过问任何一个人的私事，但她知道罗的状况。从一开始的连抑制剂都嫌贵的强撑不买，到后来债主找上门的时候她便略知一二。若以年长者看，罗是个让人舍不得的弟弟。  
「等等，那如果棘手的人来的话呢？」在罗要离开之前，娜美抬头喊住了他。  
「我上次有听到他跟家族的人的对话，估计他后天再来一次，接下来他也没空了。」罗知道多佛朗明哥是个游走在光明和黑暗两端的人，但他更偏于后者。罗并不想了解对方的全部，即便多佛朗明哥从来不刻意隐瞒，甚至连唐吉轲德的总部他都曾踏入过，但他却不曾问过任何问题。

罗害怕。  
这个害怕有很多种，害怕知道太多总是没有什么好下场；害怕知道太多关于多佛朗明哥这个强者，他会更加沉迷。他清楚这个男人就是个这样的存在，一旦和他沾上，最终将不会是干净脱身，而是会自愿地和他在这黑暗的潮流中翻滚、染腥，还会无法自拔。  
试着略去另外在心中逐渐蔓延的情感，罗明白这不过都是逢场作戏。他是Omega，对着Alpha本来就有无法抗拒的顺从，他将这些不知道何时冒出的情感归类其中，他不愿意去想，也不希望它冒芽后跟着那个男人一样张扬的霸占自己的身心。

所以他想悄悄地将这株芽拔掉。  
那就只能回到他的最初，他的初始，他的家人，他为何选择步上这条路的初因。

距离到达目的地还有两个小时的时间，罗坐在位置上想着可以好好睡上一觉，习惯性的摸了摸耳环，确定该在的东西都在，并没有落在多佛朗明哥的住处后，罗调整好椅背靠着，一下便入睡。

到达目的地已是中午过后，带着肚子的饥饿感走出月台，刚踏出站口便听到熟悉的叫唤声，是自己想念已久的母亲，还有妹妹。  
「哥哥！」看着朝自己奔跑过来的妹妹，罗一把抱住，揉了揉女孩的细软头发，在看着母亲，他觉得这应该才是他人生中的一部份。  
这才是属于他的生活，不是酒馆里的那些喧哗讨好，不是和多佛朗明哥之间的暧昧不清。

回家的路上听着自己的妹妹叽叽喳喳的分享着这些年的生活，回到家，只见父亲站在门口送走病患，转身看见自己许久不见的儿子，一阵拥抱。  
「我知道你们很想彼此，但还是快点进屋子吧，罗应该饿了。」母亲轻声的提醒，一家人才进入屋内。  
整顿饭的氛围都非常的好，就像从前那样，总是疼爱他们的父母亲，还有个已经长大会撒娇的妹妹，这样的一切，美好的让罗有一瞬间觉得不够真实。

「对了，罗。」话锋一转，罗的父亲转头看向自己自城里回来后就一直听着大家说话、鲜少开口的儿子。  
「嗯？怎么了？」吞下最后一口饭放下碗，罗看着自己的父亲，像孩童时期一样俏皮地对着父亲眨了眨眼。  
「你有考虑什么时候复学吗？我知道你为了家里，最后放弃了第一志愿，但现在还能去考试对吧？家里的债务终于还清了，那你………」  
一句债务还清让罗的脑袋瞬间炸开，后面父亲说了什么他完全听不进去。

债务还清？  
他知道凭着父母在小村里行医赚取的金额再加上自己的，也不可能那么快就将庞大债务还清，即使已经过了几年，但绝大部分的钱都是自己在处理，上个月他也才和对方确认过剩下的金额，少说也还要还上一阵子，没理由才过了两个礼拜钱就全清了。  
「你说债务还清了？什么时候的事情？谁告诉你的？」见着自己的儿子神色不对，母亲从旁边的柜子抽屉拿出一个信封，抽出里头的纸张递给罗。

白纸上印有当初借据填写的名字，有自己父母亲的名字、当初害得他们破产的人的名字，下方则是印了还款人的姓名，有父亲的，有自己的，以及……唐吉轲德‧多佛朗明哥。

\--  
罗回到城市已经过了一个月。  
他仍旧在娜美经营的酒馆里上班，这期间多佛朗明哥也不曾出现，罗和往常一样做着工作上的事情，一样的接待每一个指定他的客人，但罗的脸上少了些笑容，这些看在同在酒馆工作的人眼里，想问却又不敢问。  
直到秋初的某一个夜晚，大雨滂沱，每个进到酒馆的人无一不是被雨水淋湿的。难得的，今晚的罗闲得不用接待任何人，他拿着索隆特调的水果酒和山治帮他做的晚餐挑了个灯光较暗靠窗的空桌坐了进去，看着外头的雨将整个城市打得狼狈，就跟自己一样。

自以为在多佛朗明哥面前装得很好，事实上却是破绽百出，连最不想提及得事情都被发现甚至还替自己解决？罗吃着山治煮得软烂入味得腿肉，却咬得用力，像是在发泄满腹的愤怒跟自己的无力感。  
挂在门板后方的铃铛响起预告着客人进门，在吧台的娜美闻声望去，正打算起身招呼客人的时候，话在开口之际便没在了嘴里。

以往多佛朗明哥出现的时候总是披着粉色羽织大衣，然今天出现的他穿得是套西装，还是黑色的，把整个人身材所有的优点展露无遗，当然了，唯一不变的仍旧是那副红色墨镜。娜美朝着坐在暗处看着窗外、无心于来者是谁的罗指了指，在对着多佛朗明哥点了点头便离去了。

皮鞋后跟的哒哒声逐渐靠近自己，最后停在自己身后，罗停下用餐，拿起桌上的纸巾擦拭嘴唇，就在他以为是其他熟客要找他时，眼角瞥见窗户的倒影，一股怒气瞬间涌上。起身转过，连看一眼都不愿意的，罗直接从对方的身边擦过。  
「呋呋呋…真的是意料中的反应吶，罗。」不等人反应，多佛朗明哥一把将罗拉向自己──扛起。  
「多佛朗明哥！放开我！放我下去！」趴在对方的肩上挣扎，罗的脸胀红，并不是因为感到害臊，而是真真实实的愤怒。

「你这个王八蛋！把我放下去！你算什么东西，凭什么干涉我的事情！」不论怎么打如何踢，力道和与生俱来身体上的差距让罗怎么样都无法挣开多佛朗明哥的这个举动，对方也很显然地没有打算要搭理他的意思，直接带着人往楼上罗的房间去。

关上门直接将人扔上床，罗看着向自己逼近的多佛朗明哥，直接拿起床上的枕头忿忿地丢了过去。  
接下枕头，多佛朗明哥敛去了以往的笑容，直接走过去一把捏上了罗的下巴，疼痛感的冲击让罗忍不住的发出了叫声。  
「呋呋呋…小鬼，你以为这样子就算脱离了吗？你不会天真的以为，我会就这样放走你吧？」嘲讽的笑再一次的浮现，多佛朗明哥看着罗，对于罗的愤怒跟倔强感到非常满意。  
「我转移了借据，我现在是你的债主…那么你该怎么做呢？呋呋呋呋呋呋呋……」

无力挣脱。  
罗看着眼前笑得猖狂的男人，下巴的疼痛感和多佛朗明哥的笑声占据了他所有的感知，两个人距离不远，罗伸出手钩住对方眼镜侧边的框架，一把拿起。  
他在那双金铜色的眼眸里清楚地看见自己的倒影。

真不公平。  
这个世界是如此的不公平，就像多佛朗明哥之于罗，两者之间的关系对罗来说也是一样的不平等。他始终是个被压制在下的那个，始终没有办法战胜这个男人，不论现实也好，还是情欲也罢，或是那株来不及断头早已茂芽逐渐茁壮的情感一样。  
这一切的不公平，都让罗心生惧怕。  
但他不能，害怕就犹如黑暗般地会将人吞噬，还会自愿待着哪儿也不去的，随着暗潮全身腥臭的在这暗地里翻滚。

这些种种，都在看着多佛朗明哥那不常见却好看的眼瞳中浮现并且找到答案。  
真不公平。  
但他情愿坠落。

「抱我。」

情欲将罗淹没，挂在手上跟耳上的抑制环早已被拔下，满室充斥着罗的独特气味，让多佛朗明哥多次差点跟着埋没于其中。  
那是道带着淡而不扬的清香，有点压抑，有点张狂，让人想要汲取更多，似是要将全部的味道都吸入肺中，让之充满全身。  
罗已经记不得自己高潮了几次，他只知道多佛朗明哥在最后开口说了射在里面，而他利用仅存的意识直接拒绝了对方。

「不行……不准…射进生殖腔……啊───」

\--  
轻擦着罗胸前的精液，多佛朗明哥正在做着他不曾做过的事情──替自己的床伴清理。  
罗在最后一次高潮后便直接陷入昏厥，更正确来说是直接昏睡。低头吻上对方还有着些许泪水的眼角，最后轻轻的烙下一吻在罗的唇上，多佛朗明哥满意的看起罗身上的红色记号，全部都是他留下的。

喜欢的东西，本就该占为己有，不论偷还拐甚至要命，都必须要这么做，因为他是多佛朗明哥。  
不管是什么东西都是，包含罗也一样。

对于信手拈来可得的东西多佛朗明哥已经失去兴趣，直到遇上罗为止。  
拿着自己的身价谈条形码的人他不是没见过，但谈得这么干脆又不矫作的倒也就他一个。更重要的是，他特别喜欢那种不认输又倔强的人，因为这才有破坏跟占有的乐趣在。  
罗恰好都符合了这些条件，所以他对于眼前这个小自己十五岁的小鬼一直都很上心。

调查一个人对多佛朗明哥来说是再容易不过的事情，听着维尔戈的回报，想着弟弟罗西的建议「喜欢就买回家」，嗯，真有道理。  
所以假装还清，把要债权转到自己身上，在看着罗一脸愤怒却又无法有何作为的无力感，多佛朗明哥觉得愉悦极了。

「…多佛…」罗翻了个身抱着被子，应该是作了个梦的喊出了男人的名字。  
低声的呢喃，在多佛朗明哥的内心荡起了不明显却真实的波澜。  
躺到罗的身旁自后抱着对方精瘦的身体，罗的气息再一次的扑向自己，忽地想起最后被罗拒绝的事情。

「呋呋呋呋…日子还长的很呢，罗…」  
靠上对方的后颈嗅了嗅，伸出舌舔舐着那块埋藏腺体的位置，张嘴，咬下。

FIN. 181008


End file.
